Silver Spirit Dark Soul
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What does Sarra do when she gets a call out to Vegas? What grisly discoveries does she deal with? Rated Mature.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Anthony E. Zuiker does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated PG 13 Violence strong language. Maybe a shirtless scene. Who knows? Muse, check the couch, check my bank accounts? No money, or at least none to be sued off of. I do this for no money either, just clean fun, or as clean as I can make it! (Season 11 for CSI). **Read Silver Zeo first** won't make sense else!

_Silver Spirit, Dark Soul:_

There had been death, and then there was scary death and Nick Stokes, CSI, knew scary death. He tried not to hurl onscene but it was hard. Catherine Willows, CSI and his boss, while Gil was away, looked over at him. "What is it Nickie?" She asked him. He smiled at that. "Cath, this...isn't just scary...this is dangerous...there is something sinister at work." "I'd say...someone was playing at Majick." Catherine paled, even more than she was. "Your not serious." "You are. Dear God." "You know someone who knows about this?" She asked.

"It's been three weeks like this Cath, she'll come. I'll ask she'll always come." Catherine smiled."Alright Nickie. Do what you can so your friend knows what we're dealing with first, then call her." He nodded, and got to work.

It was a damn mess, he would recollect later; as he worked, Sarra was just home after being in Japan for two years. She had most of her stuff headed to her house two days before and Tommy made sure that her house had all her things organized for when she was there. He got her home, and she smiled as she got in. Sarra smiled as she was let in and he made sure she had a meal waiting for her as she came in the door. She slept on the plane and she did just fine. She got up hours later, and she felt better.

Sarra smiled as she got herself settled in again and she saw her telephone's answering machine. Sarra moaned. Hitting it she listened. "Sarra, its Nick Stokes, from Texas? I'm working in Vegas as a CSI and I need your help. We've got a serial Majick murderer here...we need you desperately." "Please call me as soon as you get this." Sarra moaned.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and hit her head against the wall. She called him back. "Its Sarra. I just got in from Tokyo. I should be there day after tomorrow." He moaned. "Sorry Sarra." She smiled.

"Its alright laddie buck, you and I have somethings we need to go over with anyrate." He nodded. "Listen, I'll pick you up when you tell me time and flight?" She smiled.

"Soon dear. Soon." He nodded. "Welcome home, by the way." He said.

She chuckled. "Alright Stokey." He rolled his eyes. "Its okay Cowboy. See you soon." She said with a smile. Then she shut the phone off.

"Hell's Bells laddie buck..." Tommy chuckled. "Someone's in trouble..." He sang. She punched his shoulder. "Oliver..." She monotoned. Sarra smiled, as he dragged her to bed as he told her strictly, "Sleep, I'll see to your laundry I know how to not mix whites and dark colours." She nodded "Kay O." She said with a smile. As he dealt with it, she slept. Well, for the first time in years after Jason's death. Sarra smiled as she slept and Tommy's heart lightened for her.

He managed to get four loads done, and repacked for her trip to Vegas. He figured two months and heat so he packed for anything, even rain and snow. She smiled as she woke up. It was nine hours later and Tommy had had five hours of sleep. Sarra smiled as he drove her to the airport, and as he helped load her belongings, he told her, "Be careful dear." "Don't want the others to have to worry."

"I'll be fine Tommay." "I'll be fine. Nickie is a fine young man who knows what he's doin'." She said with a smile. He smiled. "To be sure to be sure, just be safe, dear." Sarra smiled.

"Almost always dear one." She said. He chuckled.

"That's what I am afraid of." He said and she hit his shoulder. He winced. She laughed. She had her passport, her ID, her ticket and her Police ID just organized beside her, over her shoulder, and she smiled as she got a hug from her friend.

Sarra closed her eyes, as she felt him, and let him go. He kissed her temple. "Stay safe, love." She grinned. "Always. You too Shadow mine." He chuckled.

Gathering belongings and her coat around her, she smiled. She waved her dark silver gray gloved hand out at the lounge and saw Tommy waving back. She headed for the plane, a deluxe United Air, with her seat as first class. Smiling, she sat comfortably, and grinned as she leaned back in the seat after they took off. It wasn't an all nighter trip she was thankful of and she was able to get a few more hours sleep. As she came into Vegas she woke up as her ears popped. She looked over at the skyline, and it was just dark, and she smiled as she got out of the plane.

It was still windy a little bit, then, she made sure that she was organized for the trip in. Finding herself a little overwhelmed, she found herself tired but looking forward to seeing Nick. She saw him and waved. He smiled as he got her let through the metal detector just fine. Sarra smiled as she hugged him. He helped get her gear out, and she smiled as he moaned at the colour of her suitcases. Orange and silver. "Good way to spot, and my nephew picked the orange." She said with a grin.

Sarra's body was weary, but she shouldered her 'Majick bag of tricks' herself, as well as her laptop bag. Sarra closed her eyes when they reached the interior of Nick's pickup truck, a blue Ford pickup F-250. Sarra smiled as she felt them stopping at his apartment. "You could just take me to a hotel, Nickie..." He shook his head no.

"Like hell. And anyway, your Red now Black Ranger would have my head." She smiled.

"He would." She said. Sarra grinned, as he helped her up the stairs and got her sitting down as he got the rest of her stuff in like the gentleman he was. He got her stuff wrestled inside, settling in, she made sure her things were stored in the closet and the bereau in the next bedroom. She smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Its for the best dear." He sighed.

"Sarra..." He muttered. She smiled. "I'm for sleep...alone, mate." He smiled as he nodded. "Okay Sarra." "Good rest." She nodded.

She slept for two hours and woke again after she felt like she needed to. "Sarra?" She heard her old friend ask. "It's okay dear." She said. "We've got shift don't we?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes dear." She smiled.

"In the words of my friends the Biker Mice, "Let's rock and ride!"" He smiled. Sarra's blue eyes smiled in return and they finished getting ready and left for the Crime Lab. "All the way out here?" She looked at him in shock. He grinned.

"Hell's bells." She muttered as they travelled to a parking stop and they got out. "My truck is coming tomorrow, or the next day by express." He nodded. Gathering her strength and her belongings around her, she smiled as she looked at Nick. "Alright Nickie...let's do this." She said. He nodded.

They went inside. Sarra looked around the glass and metal building wildly til Nick squeezed her good shoulder and she calmed down. She smiled. "Thank you old friend." She muttered. He smiled. She was dressed comfortably if not business like, in her grey on grey outfit and she had her long red leather jacket on. She had low heel boots and she felt better.

"We'll meet Catherine Willows, my boss." She nodded. "Good. Good." She said. Sarra's hair was normal, and she grinned as Nick let her stow stuff in his locker. "Thanks Nickie." She said quietly. Sarra smiled as she took off her jacket, and smiled as she kept her long black glove on til she needed to. Sarra grinned as she opened her eyes, as he touched her back. "Thanks Nickie." He nodded. Sarra then nodded as they headed to Catherine's office.

"Catherine?" He asked as he knocked on the door to her office. "Come." She said with a smile. "Catherine Willows, please meet my good friend Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, also, she was my old teacher in University, and she was also accreditted with helping the Angel Grove Police and the Power Rangers get along." She smiled. "Whipping them into shape more like it, Ma'am." She said. Catherine smiled.

"Please, call me Catherine." Sarra smiled as she brought out her good hand. "Call me Sarra, or Silver, or Torrens." She nodded. "Fair enough." Catherine said as she grasped her hand. She noticed her other hand. Sarra smiled. "Another time for that. If you will. I need some information from you though." Catherine nodded.

"How long?" She asked. "Three weeks." "Couldn't call anyone sooner than two, and we had no pattern." Sarra smiled. "Fair enough." Sarra finished. Sarra closed her eyes. "Show me the money...well, the evidence." Catherine laughed. "Figured you like my humor, especially if you hired Nickie here." "Hung out with me too much in college, that boy." Catherine smiled.

Sarra smiled, as she rolled her neck. "Sorry, long trip, after a long time in Tokyo, didn't get much sleep." She said. Catherine nodded. "I understand. Tokyo though?" Sarra nodded. "Helping out a bunch of Superheroes since it seems to be more of my M.O. as it were." She said with a smile. She smiled as she got rid of the headache that was pounding in her brain.

Catherine looked at her. "You okay?" Nick asked. She nodded. "Just getting adjusted dear one." She said, with a sly grin.

Sarra opened her left hand as it gave her pain too. Catherine looked at her. "You going to be alright to do this?" Sarra nodded. "Give me maybe five hours, I need sleep, but that should do me well, enough." Catherine smiled and nodded. "Do what you can." She said. Sarra went to the room that was designated for her. It was a rather large lunch room, it seemed. Sarra curled into the couch and Nick worked on their case from a laptop near her as he worked from the table closest to the couch. He saw Ray Langston come around the corner and smiled as Nick put a finger to his lips, then, pointed to the couch. Ray came to his side. "Who is she?" He asked.

"My friend Sarra Torrens-Lee, the Lieutenant I told you about. She's just come in from Tokyo, extremely wiped out." Ray looked at his buddy. "She's going to be okay?" He whispered. Nick nodded. Two hours later, she woke up, disoriented, and shaking, and trying not to scream out loud. "Dear..." "Gods..." She said. She breathed heavily, and her eyes darted back and forth trying to find her glasses. "Easy..." A deep voice said. It wasn't Nick. "Whose there?" She shook as she said that.

"Name's Ray Langston." Sarra calmed down. "Nick's friend...thank you." He smiled. "Um...could you reach for my...bag there, beside you?" She asked. He did so and gave it to her after she got her glasses on. "Thanks." "Hey Nickie..." She said as he came back from getting a coffee break. Sarra got up, and rolled her eyes and then her head. "Hell's bells..." He chuckled. "Broomsticks and black talkin' cats..shut it Nickie..." Ray raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'll leave you two to it.." Sarra smiled.

"Kay...nice to meet you." She said. She closed her eyes. Nick came behind her and she muttered. She swung her feet to the floor and got up. She did and she didn't rock sideways. "I've got to see the bodies, Nickie..." He nodded. He called down to the Morgue.

"Okay Doc. Thanks." She looked at Nick's face. "Doc Robbins will let you access." Sarra nodded. "Aye, thanks Nickie." She said with a grin. She looked at him as he rolled his eyes, and then smiled as he came to her side, and helped her get down to the Morgue. She got in just fine and smiled as she met Doc Robbins and David. "Hello." Doc smiled. "Good to meet you." "Heard a lot of good things about your work." She rolled her eyes. He chuckled. She sighed, and then looked at the bodies. "Who do we have here?" She asked quietly. "Two females, no ID Jane Does, both missing their spleens and livers for some reason..." "Spell." She automatically said. "Raisin' a bloody demon..." She muttered her eyes going dark. Doc Robbins eyes went wide but he said nothing.

She smiled sadly. "And him..." She asked as she pointed to the man that was beside them. "Heart." She nodded. "He must have been pure of heart...that's why they take them. Pure of heart, spirit and body..." She started to get a headache. "Dear gods..."

Nick looked worried. "Sarra!" She held her hand back. "Headache...someone's trying to breach defenses...hang on..." She used her power. Then she collapsed. "SARRA!" Sarra smiled as she passed out and he held her in his arms. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Damsel in...distress, never easy...Sorry Nickie..." She said. He smiled, sadly. 

"I pushed for you, should've made you rest.." She shook her head. "Needed to help..." "Always there to help you...Nickie...always. Care about you laddie buck..." He blushed. "Sore..." "Tired..." He nodded. She smiled as she curled up and sank into his arms. "Thanks Doc." Nick whispered. "Get her some rest, you too, Nick." He smiled. "Will do Doc." He was a quiet peace, and then he drove them home and got her out to the apartment and resting again. She slept no problem. Sarra got up again, six hours later, and got back to work. Sarra smiled as she got back to the case. She met Sara Sidle, and Greg Saunders, and Hodges from the lab. She smiled, as she met them in turn. Bobby made her laugh.

Archie was a different matter. She smiled, and felt something, a similar link to the Power of the Power Rangers. Sarra smiled. She said nothing though. Then she got up and shook her head as she felt the power, and then got herself food, and ate in the break room. Greg Saunders came in, and gave her a smile. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a sandwich he had had in the fridge and sat down beside her. "You okay?" He asked as he opened up his sandwich, and started to chow down. She nodded.

"Aye, yeah, just still adjusting." He looked at her. "You sure?" She nodded. "Could be a hell of a lot worse, it could be the Tokyo Murders, and no time at all...at least with this I have four days before he strikes again. Damn idiot." Greg raised an eyebrow. "How does one really raise a demon, just curious, as I am a scientist." She smiled.

"You have to have a belief in the Majick and in what your doing for any of it to work." "Its hard, but it can be done, you have to have knowledge of Majick Lore, and of the demon you want to raise. And how to raise it, is gruesome, so you need a bloody strong stomach to raise these things, you need also to be able to not be squeamish to well." He smiled. "Eviserate bodies?" He asked. She nodded and her skin went pale.

He reached over and squeezed her good hand. She smiled. He let her go, when he found Nick watching them. "Nickie..." She said as she rolled her eyes. He smiled. "It's okay." She heard him say. Sarra opened her mechanical hand. It started to hurt again, somehow. He came to her side. "It hurts..." He smiled. Sarra could feel something. "Damn...what is it?" "He's gone...he shouldn't be causing my hand to react..." Energy came off in little lightening points all over her left arm. "Sarra?" "Sarra!" Nick came to her side. She fell to the floor, screaming in pain. She looked up at him. "Call O...Now." She said. Sarra pulled her Blackberry from her back pocket. "Oliver, Tommy." "Or Big Tom or Shadow.." she said as he searched. He found his number and called him.

Sarra opened her eyes against the pain, and it reacted again. Her heart started faster..."Oh Godds..." She said. Sarra closed them again. Greg got to her head so that she wouldn't smack it against the hard floor and get a concussion. He got her head in his lap. She opened her eyes again. Sarra smiled. "Thanks..." She muttered and passed out.

"Sarra!" Greg cried. Sarra's breath slowed and her arm was still reacting. "Oh...God..." She moaned. Sarra smiled as he got to her side. "Sarra..." She nodded. "It's okay." She said. "I'm just...AH!" "Nickie!" She said. He smiled sadly. She looked at him. Sarra smiled, back. "It's alright...Big Tom is comin'." She said. He smiled. She smiled as she fell asleep again. Moments later she heard feet coming towards her. "Sarra Torrens-Lee?" He sounded strained. Nick came to the door. "Here. She's here." She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Big Tom...I'm..." Sarra muttered. He shook his head. "Your putting yourself through hell again love." She smiled. She moaned as she winced, her head was splitting. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes and he touched her softly, her good hand. "We need to tell them." She muttered in pain. "No..." He shook his head. "Its the only way to help you..." She shook her head. "I can maintain. I must..." She said. "I just need sleep." He touched her shoulder. "Sarra...Please?" He asked. She sighed.

"Big Tom...I..." "Fine. Under protest." He nodded. "Thank you dear one." Sarra's blue eyes teared again and he brushed them away as she heaved a huge sigh."You'd better get yer team, Nickie." "They'll need to know." He nodded and called everyone in. Catherine, Ray, Sara Sidle, Henry, and the rest of the lab rat crew came including Hodges.

"Everyone please meet Big Tom, also known as Tommy Oliver, he's my... liason. As such. He had clearence." Catherine's eyes looked up and her eyebrows went up as did everyone else's. Ray and Greg stared at her as she muttered curses under her breath as Tommy was introduced by Nick, and her story was told. "Man that's rough." Ray said with a grimace. Sarra grinned. "I've been through Hell, but I've survived." She said. Sarra smiled more softly. Ray touched her hand in strength, and she nodded once.

Letting go, she sighed and got up off the couch slowly, and her head ached. "Ell-Tee..." She heard Tommy and Nick say. She waved them both off. "Ell-Tee...honestly..." She heard as she tried to get up and wobbled to the floor. Ray caught her. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes. Sarra opened her eyes later, and she sighed in her head, as she sighed out loud and opened her body. She smiled. "Thank you." She said to a pair of black arms that let her go slowly. "You okay Ell-Tee?" Nick asked softly. She grinned. "Aye." She said.

She smiled as she opened her eyes again. She got to a standing postition, and her head rang. "Hells." She muttered. She smiled and rolled her eyes and then smiled as Nick pressed a cup of herbal tea in her hands."Thanks dear." She said with a smile. "Ell-Tee..." He muttered. She grinned "I'll need to be outside for a minute Laddie, I can find him better..." She said and he nodded.

Going outside after she drank her cup, she set it on the table and went outside, and used her Power. She tried to find the killer with her own internal system of Majick and then passed out with the shock wave that entered her body as she felt him attack her.

"God damn it!" Nick said as he saw her collapse. "Sarra!" She smiled. "No go, Nickie...he's too...powerful...damn it...He also has a Priestess that will cover his damned ass no problem with risk to herself no problem. God damn. At least two, maybe more. Hells." She held her head and it pounded. "Sarra..." he implored. She smiled. "I'll be fine, just need sleep Laddy..." She passed out. He swore indiscriminantly.

Sarra felt his hands as he moved her to the couch. She slept. Then woke up about thirty seconds later; screaming. Nick was at her side. "Its okay." "Shshhshhsh..." She shook in pain as Greg and Catherine came around the corner in a hurry. "Everything..." "woah..." Nick glared at Greg. "Shut up." "Or Help. Those are your options." He looked at her. Then at Nick and his fierce dark eyes. He nodded once, and his multicolored head and blue eyes stared back at the lieutenant as she slept, and he came to her side.

She moaned in pain. "Jason..." She spoke aloud. "No...Dear heart..." She muttered as she closed her eyes again. Greg reached out to grasp her hand. She batted his away til he came back again. He touched her again, and she grasped his hand for all she was worth. Nothing happend, and she sank into pain again.

"Where's Ray?" Nick asked, and then heard feet pounding down the corridor. He made it and grasped Sarra's hand. She moaned and it was pain, Nick could tell. Nothing flared again. "Damn." Nick cursed. She smiled. "Stop..." She pleaded. "Stop." She muttered. He shook his head. "Please, Sarra..." She smiled. "Its okay Pancho." She called him the nickname his father gave him years ago. She did an Egyptian mummy thing, and then flashed once. Then she smiled as she fell asleep.

Sarra woke three hours later. She felt much better. "Sarra?" Nick asked. She smiled. "Hey laddie." She said. "Good God!" She muttered. Nick then took his friend's hand. She smiled. "Nicky.." He smiled. She smiled as she moved to get up and groaned. "Nicky?" She asked. He smiled. "Easy there Lady." She punched his bicep. She then touched his face, and smiled as she gripped the side of the couch again. She looked at the Vegas sun and smiled. "What day is it?" She asked. Nick counted. "Three days since you got here." She muttered curses into his shoulder. "Nicky..." She muttered. "What do I do?" She asked. He smiled.

"Do what you can. We'll do the same." She moaned again at that. "He's damn powerful that idiot." She smiled. "We'll get him though." She said. She gripped his arm again and he looked at her sharply. "Lieutenant?" He asked. "He's nearby." "Goddamn out side!" She muttered and took off at a run and started running through the halls and out the door. Nick ran after her and Ray came as well as Greg after he saw those three run.

"Shit." She muttered. "Sarra?" Nick asked. She smiled. She followed about a hundred clicks north and saw what she was looking for. Her sign. "GODDAMN!" She yelled. There was a pattern in the sand outside the Lab. "GODDAMN." She swore again quieter this time. She took a picture of it with her camera and bent down in the circle of it and found, a crystal. An obsidian crystal. "Lieutenant?" Nick asked.

"Bloody beggar." She swore again. Then she smiled as she opened her eyes. "He was here, that means he's scared." She told the three waiting men. Her voice was dark, deep like she wasn't all there. Not that she was. Greg came to her side. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks kid. Ya'll have to catch me...I'm toast." He caught her in his arms.

"Sarra." Nick was worried. She grinned. "He'll be attacking tonight." "Yeah Nicko, Hoover Dam..." "Water this time, he's done Earth and Fire, Water's next and Spirit." "We canna let him complete his ritual, he'll bring forth a deamon of immense Power and I don't think I will be able to defeat this one." "I need Greg to come 'ome with me." Nick blushed as did Greg.

She smiled. Greg smiled. Sarra grinned and he went home with her. A couple hours later she woke with him in her arms. "I 'ope Nicky won't kill me..." She sighed. He smiled. "I think he would kill me not you." He said. Sarra smiled and kissed him. He smiled back, and he watched her fall back asleep. Sarra smiled and drifted off to dream land. He smiled.

He touched her hair, soothingly, and she murmured in her dreams. He smiled as she opened her eyes a couple hours later. "Thank you..." She said to him. He grinned. "Your welcome gorgeous." She blushed. "I'm as old as some of Nicky's texts, hell, older even." She muttered. He sighed.

"Your beautiful, a fighter, what?" "What's wrong?" She teared as he said that. "What did I say?" He asked worriedly. She dried her tears then sighed. "Nothing...just something reminding me of what Jason said years ago...that's all laddy buck." She said and he kissed her temple and then her lips. "Greggo..." She muttered.

He kissed her again. Her body ached. She wanted him...so bad. She didn't let herself, though. He kissed her. "Greg..." Greg looked at her. She smiled. "Good grief..." She muttered as her phone went off. He chuckled. She then answered it. "Hello?" She asked. There was a breathy voice on the other end of the line.

"You will not survive. You will die, Silver Lady of the Goddess, you will die at the saving of others, in the next three days. I promise you." Sarra cursed.

"I will never let that happen!" She said, confidently.

"You will not I will sow your bones into the land after this." He said.

She cursed again. "Hell's Bells."

Sarra smiled grimly. She closed her eyes as she turned off her Blackberry. She smiled softer as Greg looked at her. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye." She said. She smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. Greg looked at her again and smiled. She smiled back as he came to her side and leaned her against his body. She smiled and closed his arms around her again. She smiled.

He kissed her against her temple. Sarra's eyes closed. She chuckled. He smiled at her. He leaned into her, and she felt calm for the first time in ages. He smiled. "Lieutenant?" She smiled.

"Thank you Greg." She said.

"You hungry yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I could eat. Has Nick got any food though that's worth cookin'?" She wondered aloud. Greg chuckled.

"I think he heard that." Greg replied. As they heard Nick get up. He was cursing. She chuckled. She smiled, and then got up went for the shower got dressed. Greg did the same after her, and was greatful he had another set of clothes that he could change into. She smiled as he came out. "We've got twelve hours before this next attack I believe." She said.

She went over her notes and cursed. "Hells bells. He's gonna strike a spirit, I just don't know who, except it might be someone close." She said as she cursed. He touched her shoulder and she leaned into him. She smiled. She felt better. "Thanks Greggo." He smiled and mimed a karate chop to her head. Sarra grinned.

She kissed him once. Then they went out to the living room/dining room combo of Nick's condo. "Nickie?" She asked. He smiled. "Ell-Tee?" She smiled. "We're good." Nick smiled. "Good." She smiled when she did, and opened her arms in a streach, and did a long body streach as well. She then went over to the coffee pot and smiled as its secret Majick black liquid steamed to the carafe. She grabbed a cup, from the shelf above, and one for Greg too, and then poured one for each of them and then she doctored hers with a lot more milk than sugar, and breathed in the what appeared to be Irish scent.

Sarra smiled. She drank half the cup and then curled into Greg as they got to the living room and sat down. "Lady?" "He's going to strike tonight? Hoover Dam?" She nodded. "East side, phases of the moon, Nickie." She said. "I will have to face him, just before Midnight, and a space between so that there is not a lot of people around us, Nickie, I do not want him to find another soul between now and tonight." She said.

She smiled grimly, as Greg hugged her shoulders. "Thanks babe." He flushed. Nick laughed. "You..." She said and threw a decorative pillow at him. She smiled. She leaned into Greg, and he made her relax for the first time in an age. "Thanks Greg." he smiled. "I'll get it out of you yet dear." She laughed.

"Okay. To work?" She asked. Nick nodded. "I've called in the team, they've got the road survalienced." She nodded. She smiled as she did, she streached again. "In for a shower, then dressed and good to go, give me thirty?" She asked. He nodded. "Thirty minutes." He smiled as Greg followed her. She smiled as he joined her in the shower, and then she got dressed, in record time.

Twenty minutes later, they were out and down stairs and out to the car and they were going to the diner not far from the Lab where the Techies ate most of the time. Then they were in the Lab, and then on the way to the Hoover Dam.

Sarra was geared up as was Nick and Greg. She smiled as she got to the site, and it looked dark. Greg squeezed her hand and she smiled. "Thanks dear." he smiled. He kissed her once, and let it go. She then got herself organized and smiled as she got herself ready to fight. She flashed light and power and got her priestess outfit organized.

She smiled as she got out to the site. There was an altar, put up rather quickly. She smiled as she got out her staff. "Hold!" She bellowed into the night at the altar. The dark warrior looked up and smiled grimly. Her silver and moonstone staff glowed. "Do not move one more inch with this desercration of a life!" She bellowed. Then she raised her staff and it started to glow the minute it was raised. Silver light entered the area. Then she glowed, her and her staff and then she blasted the practioner back.

The warrior grunted and then he made for her. "Ell-T!" Nick called. She smiled. She then blasted her power at the practioner. She smiled grimly as she did that and he aimed for her with a Majickally infused six inch knife blade. "SILVER!" Nick and Greg called. She caught it in the heart, but not before she blasted him again, and got him knocked down and out.

"Sarra!" Greg got to her side. She smiled and curled in his arms as he held her. "Silver...you crazy?" She heard. She laughed and "Ow." She said. She smiled. "Hang in there Lieutenant..." he said. He looked at Nick who called in an ambulance, and then went to check on the kid that was lying on the alter. She curled in his arms and breathed heavily. "Greg...tell the others...I'm sorry..." Greg shook his head. "No Lady...No." She smiled. "Only way to save..." He looked at her.

She smiled."Lady no, please." He said. She smiled. She touched his face. "Greg...you wonderful...young man..." He held her. "Shshsh..." He said. She smiled. "Its okay." He said. She smiled. "Iknow." She blended together. She closed her eyes. "LADY!" She smiled. She touched his face one last time. "NICK!" Gregg bellowed. Nick came to them. "Lady...god!" He muttered and the ambulance came in.

Hours later, she felt better after some sleep, and she got up and looked over at Nick and Gregg who were passed out on cots near her bed. She smiled. "Kids." She muttered, and as she did, she tried to get up more and cursed. "Hell's...be..lls!" She passed out again. Sarra's blue eyes were closed while Nick hovered and Gregg stayed behind her. He held her as Nick called Tommy. She smiled in pain. "Gregg. I..." He smiled. "Rest Lady." He told her and she did.

She opened up her eyes again after Tommy scritched his way down with the teleportation power. "O?" She asked as he came to her side. "Lady...god." She smiled and touched his face with her good hand. "It's alright." She said. He shook his head. She smiled. "It's alright Laddy." She said. She touched his shoulder this time and let him go.

She closed her eyes again. He cursed. He looked at her crystal as it was hanging around her neck, and it was glowing badly. Almost dark grey like when she was evil. "Sarra!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Darkness arrives...darkness wants to face me...wishes to end meah...I shall take the challenge, but with you, Gregg and Nick here, I do na know how to protect you three and fight him at the same time. I need the Power of the Goddess, she does not know how to answer me. She is being blocked, and the one I am with I canna ask him to join with to fight his evil. I will not do that anymore, Thomas I canna ask anyone ever again..." She muttered. He smiled. "Silver, there is no shame in asking for help." She shook her head at his words. "Those I love, I shall not risk, dear one. Not again...not after Jason...and Todd...never again!" She seized as she said that.

She smiled in her pain as he came to her side. "Silver, you must." She shook her head. "No...I canna." "Never again Laddy... ya are more important to the team, Nick is in charge of his, Greggo...is special...I canna ask. I will not ask." "Never again." She shook her head as it glowed silver as her hair turned that colour. She smiled. "Trust meah?" She asked in a moan. He smiled. "Always Lady. Always." She smiled. "Please...do na let the others know...what I am about to do. I will need privacy." She said. She smiled, and got up. Gregg stood. "Dear." She smiled as he said that.

"No dear one...Ya and yar partner are too precious...I must do this...alone." She said. She went to her rooms and shut the door, and dressed in her ceremonial robes, then in her Priestess, to gain more power with her 'questing' circle as she liked to call it. As she came out, Nick came to her side. "Silver..." She smiled and touched his cheek with her good hand.

"Ya have done more for this community, Nickie, than I could ever ask of a student of mine. Ya have done me a great honor to my legacy and for that I shall forever be greatful." Gregg looked at her; as she smiled and turned to him. "Ya, I never really got to know, dear one, but I know this, ya have honor, and a grace that I can never find for myself. Ya have done wonders to mah spirit...laddy...Never regret that...please?" She asked.

"Lieutenant..." She heard him say. She smiled.

"I will face off any evil...but yas...I canna risk you..." She said as she choked, Nick got her in his arms. She smiled. "I must do this." She said. She moved away from him.

"Silver..." She smiled.

"Please...let me do this..." She went out and she used her power, as soon as she got to the site, just outside the city.

"SILVER!" Gregg cried. He felt defeated that she couldn't or wouldn't trust him. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder and gave it squeeze in comfort.

"I've got to help her." he muttered. Tommy smiled.

"She wouldn't let you, how do you think you can convince her that you can?" He asked. Gregg shook his head. "I don't know." He said.

He got to her side, just as she used her power. "AIE!" She cried as she used her power and she collapsed. "SILVER!" Gregg cried out.

He got to her and held her. Sarra opened her eyes and looked at him. "Gregg?" She whispered.

"Easy lady." He said. He brushed back her hair, and held her in his arms. "Shhh..." She smiled. He could hear her breathing.

"Ah, lost..." She said. He shook his head.

"You got him." He said.

"Not even close, Greggo. The battle still wages, and I canna..." "Face losin' like this..." "Damn it." She cursed. He helped her up.

"Easy Lady you should be in a freakin' coma." She chuckled. "Greggo, will be fine. Last battle I swear." She said as she got up. She moved and called on her staff. "Lady please." He muttered.

He put a hand on her chest and made her _feel_. She ached. "Greg..." She murmured. He captured her lips in a kiss that she almost fought, but didn't. "Gregg." He smiled as he let her go. She smiled. He kissed her again, and she breathed in his scent.

He got to her side, as he got her stand. She got herself one of her swords to give to Greg. "Ya'll need this. When I say, When, ya distract." He nodded. They got to the site and the ritual was almost being complete.

"WHEN!" She cried and Greg disrupted the practicioner, to give her time to use her own magick to condradict his. Sarra collapsed after, and Nick picked her up when he got there minutes behind them.

Greg checked on the intended victim, and cut the bonds, the victim rolled off the alter and shuddered. Statments were given and the victim was released back to the family, and the murder suspect was taken into custody. Sarra cheered silently as she opened her eyes when he was hauled away. Sarra smiled and closed her eyes, her heart didn't ache anymore. And her link with Greg was breaking, as she was headed back to Angel Grove. She knew that she was needed again.

Greg cursed as he felt that and he sighed as he did he let her go. Nick swore, but there was nothing he could do, and he let her go.

The End.


End file.
